


April 10, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he used a tentacle to defeat three Smallville creatures.





	April 10, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he used a tentacle to defeat three Smallville creatures and looked forward to eating a chocolate treat the minute he went home.

THE END


End file.
